


In Search of Warmth

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cold Weather, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jihyo is in search of purchasing sweaters, because she and Nayeon weren't prepared for winter's fury.
Relationships: Choi Junhong | Zelo & Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Choi Junhong | Zelo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In Search of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).

“Hnnng.... I'm _freezing!”_

Mina froze in place, startled by a pair of trembling arms squeezing her from behind (which was what immediately followed Nayeon's shriek). The only reason Mina did not enter an absolute panic was because it was easy to deduce the perpetrator was, indeed, _Nayeon._

“Please let go...” Mina said softly, her expression still stoic but her vocal inflections indicating a lack of air.

“That's what Jihyo said too.” Nayeon pouted, releasing Mina.

“I see.” Mina stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. “I wonder if that is why she fled.”

“That is NOT why!” Nayeon said defensively, crossing her arms. “She was cold too, ya know.”

“Hmmm....” Mina paused in thought for a moment. “Then where is she?”

* * *

Jihyo stared long and hard at the discount coat rack visible through the store's outer window. It was cold out, so she came into the store, feeling blessed by the warmth being produced from the building's heater.

“50% off...” Jihyo said quietly to herself, digging through her pocket to see how much money she had. Opening her palm, she sighed in defeat. “I can only afford _one....”_

And that one thing she _could_ afford wasn't even a full jacket, it was a soft-to-the-touch fuzzy sweater that came in an array of different colors. She recalled Sana buying one of these for Dahyun, and according to Dahyun, they're really warm!

But she could only afford _one._

Sighing, Jihyo selected one that she felt would look fitting for Nayeon. After all, the poor girl was gripping onto her for dear life (or more like stealing Jihyo's warmth to survive). It was in Jihyo's nature to care for her loved ones, and she was willing to make this sacrifice for her hyperactive _unnie._

* * *

“Hyung, you should really get new shoes.” Junhong said, looking down at Jongup's really worn-out sneakers.

“Hmmm....” he thought for a second, then nodded. “I probably should get new socks too. I can feel my big toe coming out of the left one.”

Junhong pointed to a nearby apparel shop. “They sell shoes. I bought mine there last week.”

Jongup simply nodded, and the two changed course to walk in the store. As Junhong followed behind, he stopped when he noticed a familiar girl walk out. He halted for a moment and turned around, immediately recognising the young lady.

“Jihyo!” he called.

Startled, Jihyo did a small 180 jump, releasing a sigh of relief upon recognising the face the male voice came from. “Hi Junhong~” she smiled, giving a little wave.

“Buying yourself a sweater?” he pointed to the bag in her hand, also taking notice her lack of winter ware.

“Yes, but it's not mine. It's for Nayeon.” she told him.

He tilted his head slightly, giving a look of confusion.

“I'm out of money....” she finally admitted.

“Oh.”

“I better catch up to the others. It was nice running into you!”

Junhong sighed, shaking his head and quickly approaching his friend before she ran off. “You're too nice.”

“Huh?” Jihyo blinked, looking up at him. “Hey, what are you--”

Before she could protest, Junhong had already taken off his sports hoodie. It was a light grey color with two front pockets, no zipper. “Here.”

“I-I can't--”

Junhong suddenly pulled the hoodie over her head, muffling her words. She outspread her arms—the sweater was a bit long on her (and big), but it was sure _warm._ Her cheeks flushed a light pink, “Uh...thank you---”

He already ran into the store.

* * *

“I'm getting worried.” Mina pulled out her phone. “I'll try texting--”

“Wait, there she is!” Nayeon bounced, pointing at the jogging Jihyo coming their direction.

“Here...” Jihyo bent over, holding up the store bag in front of Nayeon as she tried catching her breath.

“Awww, you didn't have to--” Nayeon immediately squealed when she felt how soft the fabric was. “It's so soft! Hnnng~” she rubbed her cheeks against it.

“Isn't that a little _big_ for you?” Mina commented.

“No, it's just perfect!” Nayeon held up her new, fuzzy sweater proudly.

“_Etto..._ I was talking to Jihyo.”

“Oh.... Hey yeah, it looks like a boy's jacket!”

Jihyo stared at the ground, feeling embarrassed.

“I think somebody likes you~” Nayeon teased.

“Who gave you that anyway?” Mina asked.

“J-Junhong...” Jihyo quickly muttered. “Hey look! A food court! I'm starving, let's get something to eat!”

Jihyo immediately pushed her two friends in front of her, hoping to get everyone back on track to their original plans for tonight. Once the two ordered what they wanted, Nayeon couldn't stop talking about how much she loved her new sweater....

….as well as Jihyo's.

**Author's Note:**

> Did another writing trade with my friend, the prompt was "fuzzy sweaters" and I dunno, this was the result, lol.


End file.
